


The Stars Seem Brighter Now

by Kosmicknife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Barbecue, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Tattooed Keith (Voltron), Texting, Volleyball, background Adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmicknife/pseuds/Kosmicknife
Summary: Lance hates his neighbor. Lance has been watching him from afar and decided he definitely disliked Keith. Him and his dog that won't seem to leave Lance alone. Lance has been able to avoid Keith for most of the time they've been neighbors. That is until Keith's brother invites him and his roommates to a barbecue... maybe Lance can still change his mind?---------------------------------------------------------Keith knows that Lance hates him and Kosmo. It's not his fault his dog always gets out of their yard. Thankfully Keith hasn't had to really deal with Lance's wraith yet. But his idiot brother thought Keith needed to socialize so they decided to throw a barbecue and invite their neighbors. Keith was hardly thrilled about it... That is until he saw Lance shirtless...





	The Stars Seem Brighter Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for Klance AU month but then life happened but IT'S DONE BITCH. I love the idea of a fluffy neighbor au and I hope others do too! This fic kind of ended up with lots of different things squeezed into it but hey why the fuck not? I hope you all enjoy it! This is my favorite fic so far soooo have fun!
> 
> Also a HUGE shoutout to my girl Sarah (@sasshole14 on twitter) for being an amazing beta for this fic and helping me fix my mess! <3  
> Go follow Sarah she is absolutely amazing!
> 
> In the end notes, I'm going to thank a few of my friends who helped me come up with some scenes for this fic that I feel really gave it some life! So look out for their @'s at the end!
> 
> Finally, my twitter is @Kosmicknife if you'd like to follow me or rec the fic to others on twitter you know where to find me!

Hunky Hunk and the Funky Bunch

Lance: It happened again

Hunk: What did?

Pidge: Oh god 

Pidge: Lance not again 

Lance: HIS DOG WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE

Lance: He keeps breaking into the backyard and barking at our backdoor

Hunk: I think he just likes you

Lance: BUT WHY

Lance: I don’t even like his owner 

Lance: Why is his dog obsessed with me?

Pidge: Just let it go. 

Pidge: You like dogs. I don’t even see how this is a problem.

Lance: It’s the principle!

Lance: His dog shouldn’t be getting out all the time. What kind of owner allows that?

Lance: NOT TO MENTION THE TRASH CANS

Hunk: What’s wrong with the trash cans??

Lance: He always takes them out and puts them in the wrong spot

Lance: right where ours go

Pidge: Lance who cares?

Lance: I CARE PIDGE

Hunk: Did you guys see the pictures of the new otters at the zoo?

Pidge: SHOW

Pidge: ME

*Image Sent*

Lance: THEY’RE SO CUTE?!?!

Pidge: AJSLASDKALLSJ

Hunk: Their names are Han, Luke, and Leia 

Lance: OMG THAT’S FUCKING ADORABLE

Pidge: I would die for them today

Pidge: We appreciate the subtle subject change Hunk

Hunk: IT WAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION

Hunk: IT COULDN’T WAIT

Lance: He’s got a point

* * *

 

Gays x 3

Adam: Hey Shiro can you pick up some ice cream on your way home?

Adam: SOMEONE ate all of it last night

Shiro: Sure! Mint chocolate chip?

Keith: It's your guys’ fault for leaving me alone with the ice cream

Adam: You ate the entire carton?!

Keith: And?

Keith: You guys left for date night and you know you’re both like 80% of my impulse control

Shiro: He has a point

Adam: Keith. You’re 21 years old? Control yourself.

Keith: No

Shiro: Adam be nice to our son

Shiro: He’s been busy since he started working at the tattoo shop

Adam: But babe

Adam: My ice cream…

Shiro: I’ll pick you both up your own cartons.

Keith: I’m not your son?

Adam: Keith what do you think adoption means?

Keith: but I’m an adult now?

Adam: Still counts

Adam: Now go to your room

Keith: I hate this family

Shiro: <3

* * *

 

Hunky Hunk and the Funky Bunch

 

Lance: does he have to ride such a loud fucking motorcycle

Pidge: well considering he probably has places to go? I’d say yes. 

Hunk: It’s a pretty cool motorcycle

Lance: But it’s so loud 

Pidge: If I remember correctly Lance you once said you had a thing for guys with motorcycles

Lance: Nope don’t remember it

Hunk: Aw buddy

Hunk: Do you like Keith?

Lance: OF COURSE NOT

Pidge: Yes.

Lance: HE’S TOO IRRITATING AND HE HAS BAD HAIR

Hunk: What’s wrong with his hair?

Lance: IT’S A MULLET

Pidge: Lance you should just try talking to him sometime

Pidge: He’s actually really cool

Pidge: and we already know he likes guys

Hunk: Wait how do we know that? 

Lance: I saw him come home with some guys a few times

Hunk: You were watching him?

Lance: I HEARD HIS MOTORCYCLE SO I LOOKED OUT

Pidge: You looked because you’re into him

Lance: I don’t deserve this treatment

Pidge: Lance just try being nice to him sometime. I think you two would really get along.

Lance: Yeah that’ll be the day Pidge

* * *

 

Gay x 3

 

Keith: FUCK

Shiro: Hello Keith

Adam: What’s up?

Keith: According to Pidge Kosmo got out again

Keith: Now I’ve gotta go over and get him

Keith: Hopefully I can avoid running into Lance

Shiro: “avoid”

Adam: Are you sure you want to avoid him, Keith?

Keith: Yes

Keith: He hates me

Shiro: Sure about that?

Keith: yes

Adam: I’m not so sure

Adam: He could like you

Shiro: Pidge says he talks about you a lot

Adam: And not to mention

Adam: You seem to know a lot about him for never having a real conversation with him

Keith: Pidge complains about him sometimes

Keith: and I’m a good listener

Shiro: Keith I asked you to go grocery shopping the other day and you forgot to get half of what I told you to

Adam: exposed

Keith: I’ve gotta go

Adam: Yeah go hit on our neighbor

Shiro: Maybe you two would get along if you tried talking to him Keith

Adam: Yeah Keith. Start actually talking to him so you can stop stalking him.

Keith: I’M NOT STALKING HIM

Adam: Watching him out the window counts

Shiro: I’d have to agree with Adam

Keith: I’m going to go get my dog. 

Keith: I still hate this family.

* * *

 

   Lance loved living where he did. The house he, Hunk, and Pidge rented was pretty nice on the inside and rent was affordable. Not to mention they had a nice backyard. Lance’s only issue was the neighbors. Or just a neighbor. Singular. Lance was fine with the other ones except for Keith. When they first moved in, he found Keith to be a little intriguing. I mean, what kind of guy still has a mullet? So occasionally Lance would peek out the window to see what Keith was up to. The more Lance watched him the more he started to irritate him. Fingerless gloves? A cropped jacket? Lance still couldn’t believe it. Sure, he hadn’t really talked to Keith, but that was irrelevant.

   Despite the horrible fashion sense, Lance had to admit that Keith was attractive. Being attracted to both men and women was something Lance had long since come to terms with. And hey, Lance was only human. From the glimpses he had gotten of Keith, Lance could tell that he was well built and had a pretty face. On hotter days he’d seen Keith wearing tops that exposed his impressive tattoos that covered almost every inch of his muscular arms. Lance was never really into tattoos but… he might be able to make an exception. Lance even knew that Keith was also into guys. Just another thing Lance learned from observing him from afar. He’d occasionally see Keith bring home a guy during the day and then later see them leaving as well. Lance swears he wasn’t stalking the guy. He just glanced out the window a lot whenever he saw movement or heard a noise. He blamed his stupid attention span. Still, Lance found all those things to be irrelevant since he had already decided to hate him. Keith and his motorcycle and his dog.

   That dog. Lance loved animals. Probably more than people. But that dog… It’s adorable but always shows up in their backyard for some reason. Lance usually wouldn’t have minded, but it was  _ Keith’s _ dog so… He minded. Not that Kosmo wasn’t sweet! He was. Lance would pet him and say hi to him sometimes when he wandered over, but Keith was still lacking in being a good pet parent.

   Now, Lance had never really had a proper conversation with the guy. He guesses he never really had an opportunity, though. Keith rarely socialized with them like Shiro and Adam did. Lance considered what Pidge had said in their group chat. Maybe Lance should try talking to him? Lance knew that Pidge and Hunk were probably really tired of his whole “I hate Keith” talk. Lance just didn’t know how to talk to Keith or even what he’d say? Whatever. Keith seemed like he wasn’t interested in talking to him, anyway. Lance was perfectly fine with that. Keith’s just missing out.

* * *

 

   Keith could not figure out how Kosmo was always escaping their backyard. He had double and triple checked the fence. He checked the gates. He looked for holes dug under the fence. Nothing. Keith was at a loss. He was this close to just strapping a camera on him so he could figure it out. Except that took money that Keith didn’t have. Keith was just thankful that Kosmo was a good dog and only seemed to want to explore the neighbor’s yard. He was also thankful the neighbors were also understanding. Well, most of them. 

   Lance seemed to be greatly annoyed with Keith and Kosmo. He had never said as much to Keith’s face, but he’d picked up on it from Pidge whenever she and Keith talked. Pidge complained about how much Lance complained about Kosmo. Keith felt bad and really did try to fix the problem but just couldn’t fucking figure out how his dog was escaping. 

   Keith didn’t know a whole lot about Lance, besides what he had learned from Pidge. He knew that Lance was in school. He knew that Lance told bad jokes. He knew that Lance really loved garlic knots. He also knew that Lance brought women home sometimes. Okay so maybe Keith didn’t hear that bit of information from Pidge. Keith might have just casually observed Lance bringing dates home every once in a while. It’s not like he watched him or anything. Keith didn’t even have a reason to watch him. Yeah, Keith thought Lance was handsome, but he knew that would go nowhere because Lance hated him and he seemed to only be into girls. Keith was content to admire from afar. If Keith was braver, he’d try talking to the guy once in a while, but Keith felt like he knew how that conversation would go. Lance would probably just complain about him to his face. Keith will never know why this guy hates him so much. Owning an escape artist as a pet doesn’t seem like enough of a reason to start hating someone. Keith just tried his best to steer clear of Lance so he could avoid the conversation he dreaded to have. Keith was just happy to try and keep the peace with his neighbor. 

* * *

 

   Lance loved summer. He loved the beach and the heat, the feeling of the sun on his skin. Lance was known to lay out in their backyard and just relax in the sun’s rays. The sky was clear, and the sun was out today, so Lance had decided to take his day off and relax a little bit by laying outside for a while. He closed his eyes and just absorbed the sunbeams as they beat down on his already tan skin. The warmth spread over his limbs as he laid there, and Lance felt incredible. He could feel it spread all over him reaching even his fingertips. Occasionally, Lance would feel a few beads of sweat drip down various parts of his body. Lance lost track of time, but he was sure he’d been out here for a while. After a while of just laying down in the backyard, Lance felt like someone was watching him.

   Still laying down, Lance opened his eyes and was surprised to find another pair in front of him. Lance startled and shot upright.

   “Fuck!” Lance yelped. As he sat upright, Kosmo leaned over and licked his arm. Kosmo had somehow wandered on over to visit him yet again. 

   “You scared the shit out of me, buddy,” Lance said softly as he went to pet the large dog. Kosmo sniffed him in response. “Your owner should really watch you better.” Lance knew he should let the neighbors know their dog was over in their yard, but he was enjoying the dog’s company. Hunk and Pidge were gone for the day and Lance found the presence of the furry thing oddly comforting. Kosmo made himself comfortable and rested his head on Lance’s leg and he had to admit it was really fucking cute. “Okay, you can stay until I get tired of sunbathing. Then we’ll get you home.”

   Lance and Kosmo couldn’t have been out there together for too long. Lance and his new pal seemed content to just hang out in his backyard for now. Eventually, Lance heard the sound of the gate in the distance opening and he thought it might have been Pidge coming home and coming out to find him. It was common knowledge that Lance enjoyed sunbathing on the rare occasions he had the time. Lance didn’t bother to open his eyes again to check who it was. That is until he heard someone clear their throat someone near him. That was way too deep to be Pidge.

   Lance’s eyes snapped open and once again found a pair of eyes hovering above him. However, this time they were a deep violet and attached a mop of black hair. Lance shot upwards once again to meet this new pair of eyes. 

   “I’m here for Kosmo. Um… sorry, he got out again,” Keith says.

   Initially, Lance felt a rush of irritation run through him. Who was this guy to just walk into his yard? He should watch his dog closer. But then Lance remembered what Pidge had said. Lance thought that maybe he should give this guy a chance. If he turned out to be a total jerk Lance could go right back to hating him.

Lance glanced at the dog that sat next to him. “Oh, yeah. I was gonna tell you he was here, but uh… I was relaxing for a while and he’s pretty good company.”

   Keith just stared at Lance sitting there in front of him for a moment. Lance took a moment to observe Keith’s face up close for once. He had a strong jawline and wait… Was that an eyebrow piercing? Oh fuck. Again, Lance wasn’t really into piercings but this one looked pretty good on Keith. Keith’s eyes began to look him up and down briefly before Lance saw his cheeks begin to grow pink. Lance was suddenly extremely aware that he was shirtless and just sprawled out in front of him. Lance stood up and brushed some dirt off his shorts. 

   Keith cleared his throat again and spoke again, “It’s fine. I’m uh, sorry he keeps coming over here. I know it can be a hassle.”

   “Yeah, it’s a little weird how he keeps getting over here. Have you tried checking the fences?”

   “Yeah. A few times. I don’t know how he’s doing it.”

   Lance smiled slightly, “Well, he doesn’t just teleport over here, Keith.”

   Keith cracked a smile, too. “Well, it’s the only explanation I can think of at this point.”

   Lance scratched Kosmo behind his ears as they talked. “He comes over so often I considered buying some dog treats for him.”

   “If you do that, he’ll never leave you alone. I think he’s just a little mad at me lately since I’ve been gone more often at my new job,” Keith revealed.

   “New job?”

   “Uh, yeah. I started working over at that tattoo shop downtown. Mamora Tattoos.”

   “You’re a tattoo artist? That’s pretty cool. Weirdly enough I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo,” Lance states.

   “What have you been thinking of getting?”

   “Not entirely sure yet. I just know I want something.”

   “Well…” Keith starts. “If you want, you could probably come down to the shop sometime and we could help you figure that out.” Keith rubs the back of his neck. Lance knew that he probably wasn’t expecting the conversation to go this way. He probably assumed Lance was going to chew him out about his dog breaking into their yard again. Or maybe Keith was just an awkward guy. It was hard to tell.

   “Yeah! I, uh- I think I’d like that.”

   Kosmo let out a soft “woof” and walked over to Keith and brushed up against him. Keith ran his hand over his head then turned back to Lance.

   “I think I’m gonna go ahead and get Kosmo home. I’ll see you around, Lance,” Keith said with his cheeks still tinted pink.

   “See ya, mullet head,” Lance said with a smirk as he laid back down on the ground.

   Keith pause before leaving. “Mullet?”

   Lance just laughed and closed his eyes as he made himself comfortable again. As he laid there, he heard Keith and Kosmo leave and enter their own yard again. Lance had felt like despite the awkwardness and the fact that he was shirtless that it had gone okay. Keith seemed a little wary of Lance, but Lance couldn’t blame him too much. They’d never spoken, and Pidge had probably mentioned how annoyed Lance was with him. But now that they’d had a conversation… maybe Keith really wasn’t so bad. Lance was glad that he took Pidge’s advice for once.

* * *

 

Shiro: Hey babe

Adam: Yes babe?

Shiro: I have an idea

Adam: What kind of idea?

Shiro: Well you know how Keith clearly has a thing for one of the neighbors?

Adam: Totally

Shiro: I was thinking that we could throw a little party and invite everyone over so maybe Keith and Lance could get a chance to actually talk for once

Adam: Shiro

Adam: SHIRO

Adam: That’s a great idea

Adam: Let’s do it

Shiro: Are you sure? I just really want Keith to socialize a little. All he does is got to the shop and hang out here and occasionally the bars.

Adam: Shiro I think it’s a great idea. It’ll be good for Keith.

Adam: even if he doesn’t think so.

Shiro: Okay well how about this Saturday?

Adam: Works for me. And I know Keith will be free, he mentioned it earlier.

Shiro: Great! I’ll go invite the neighbors. Would you mind picking up the food we’ll need for the BBQ?

Shiro: … And cook it?

Adam: sure babe

Shiro: Thank you! I love you

Adam: I love you too Takashi

* * *

 

   Lance exited the bathroom and felt a relief from the steam as he entered his own bathroom. Lance dressed and got comfortable on his bed. He didn’t have any homework that night, so he was able to start a new show or chill and watch a movie. He scrolled through Netflix trying to decide what deserved his attention for tonight. 

   In the distance, Lance heard the doorbell ring. He knew that Hunk was studying in the living room, so he’d answer it. Lance remained in his spot. He continued to scroll and scroll until he finally found a new movie to start. Just as he was about to press play, he remembered they had some microwave popcorn in the kitchen. Lance jumped up and headed for the kitchen. He was a man on a delicious mission.

   He walked down the hall to the kitchen and on his way there he heard voices from the living room. He poked his head in and saw Shiro, one of his neighbors, standing in front of Hunk in their doorway. 

   “So, I’ll see you guys on Saturday!”

   “Sure man, that sounds great. I’ll be sure to let Lance and Pidge know,” Hunk said.

   “Alright! See ya then!”

Shiro waved goodbye and exited their home. Hunk closed the door behind him.

   “What was that about Hunk?”

Hunk jumped and flew around to face him. “Shit, Lance you scared me.”

   “Sorry man. What did Shiro want?”

Hunk broke into a big smile. “Oh, he was inviting us all over Saturday for a barbecue with him, Adam, and Keith.”

   Pidge walked around the corner just then and flung herself down onto their couch. “Sounds like fun. I’m in.”

   Lance squinted. Lance knew that going to the barbeque meant he’d have to talk to Keith some more. He was both excited and terrified at the thought of that. He didn’t know what he’d say or how it would go. Sure, they’d finally had a normal conversation but that didn’t mean they were friends yet. He was on better terms with Adam and Shiro. Lance could already imagine just how awkward the whole thing would be.

   “I’ve got plans already,” Lance said as he walked towards the kitchen to finally make his popcorn. He rummaged through the cabinet and threw the package into the microwave and let it cook. 

   “What plans do you have on Saturday?” Pidge asked from the couch. Lance stood in the doorway of the kitchen that allowed him to see into the living room. Hunk had sat back down in front of the coffee table in front of his textbook. 

   “I thought you said you were free on Saturday, buddy.”

   Lance leaned against the door frame as he spoke to them. “I’m just busy. I’ve got laundry to do, classes to study for, Netflix to watch,” Lance trailed on. 

   Hunk and Pidge shared a brief look. Pidge broke into an almost evil smirk. “Is this because you’re avoiding Keith? You’ve got to talk to him sometime, you know.” 

   “Pfft, I am not avoiding Keith. Why would I do that?”

   “Oh, you know. Maybe cuz you think he’s pretty,” Pidge teased. Hunk tried to stifle a laugh as he stared at his textbook trying to feign innocence. 

   Lance sputtered. “I do NOT think he’s pretty. I think he’s an annoying person who needs to learn how to keep track of his dog,” Lance declared. He crossed his arms and twisted his face for good measure to make sure he got his point across. 

   Hunk looked up from his textbook. “Lance I’m straight and even I can admit that he’s pretty. Besides, you’re the one who’s watched him from the window.”

   Lance faltered for a moment. “I do not watch him. I just happen to look out of it a few times when he was outside.”

   “Come on, Lance. It’ll be fun. Keith’s a cool guy. I promise Keith doesn’t bite,” Pidge spoke. Lance could’ve sworn he heard Pidge mumble something after that, he couldn’t quite hear it, but apparently, Hunk had found it hilarious. 

   “Fine. I’ll come, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna talk to him,” Lance grumbled. He heard a beep from the kitchen that indicated his popcorn was finally done.

He took the steaming bag from the microwave and headed back to start his movie finally. He pressed play but found the movie difficult to concentrate on. His mind was reeling of possible scenarios for Saturday and things he could say to Keith. He had no clue what to say to a guy like that really. He had barely survived their first conversation. And he could feel the tension then, too. Lance was worried that it might be awkward. But he remembered their conversation earlier. It had started off awkward, but grew more comfortable the more they spoke. Maybe… maybe Lance just needed to try talking to Keith more, so the awkwardness went away. Lance chewed his popcorn thoughtfully with the movie in the background completely forgotten. Lance was gonna use this barbeque as his opportunity to actually try talking to Keith again. He just hoped it would go well.

* * *

 

Pidge: We’re going to force Lance to try talking to Keith on Saturday right?

Hunk: Oh definitely

Pidge: Sweet

Hunk: That boy has been lowkey interested in Keith since we moved in

Pidge: It’s about time really

Pidge: I think Keith’s also been into him for a while

Pidge: but I’m not sure about that. He’s harder to read.

Hunk: I say we just find ways to get them to interact like making them sit next to each other and stuff. Lance will eventually start talking to him.

Pidge: Yeah he hates uncomfortable silences.

Pidge: Hopefully the two of them don’t actually hate each other and can get along

Pidge: Otherwise this BBQ is going to be a disaster

Hunk: I’m sure it’ll be fine! We got this Pidge

* * *

 

Adam: So? Are they gonna come?

Shiro: Yep! Hunk said they’d all be there.

Adam: Perfect.

Adam: So… we’re totally going to use this as an excuse to get Keith and Lance together, right?

Shiro: Oh for sure.

Shiro: Not even a question

Adam: Fucking perfect.

Shiro: He’ll be against talking to him at first but we’ll just steer the conversation so we get them both talking to each other

Adam: I love how devious we both are

Shiro: It’s like we’re made for each other

Adam: Aw babe <3

* * *

 

   That Saturday was sunny and warm, which made it perfect for a barbeque. Lance had a bit of trouble deciding what to wear exactly. He wanted to look good (duh), but he also wanted to look casual. He eventually decided on a pair of white shorts, a blue tank top that showed off his arms and a matching snapback to keep the sun out of his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good. He shot some finger guns at himself in the mirror and went to leave with Hunk and Pidge.

   The trio walked over to the Shirogane household and entered the backyard. They were greeted with the smell of food cooking on the grill. They followed their noses and soon found the grill Adam was attending to. Shiro was sat in a chair nearby chatting with Adam. Off to the side was Keith, also lounging in a chair and more focused on the book in his hands than the conversation around him. 

   “Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!” Shiro exclaimed from his seat.

   “Yeah! We’re glad to have you. Take a seat and relax,” Adam added.

   Keith looked up from his book and took in the trio. Lance thought he saw Keith’s eyes linger on him a little longer, but he could be wrong. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all moved to take a seat. Lance was moving to sit in the chair next to Shiro, but Pidge beat him to it. Hunk had already sat down next to Pidge which meant the only seat left… was one next to Keith. Lance sat down and made himself comfortable. Keith had put his book down on the ground and just kind of stared off into the distance. Adam and Shiro began talking to Hunk and Pidge which left Keith and Lance kind of on their own. 

   Lance noticed that someone was missing. Lance glanced around the yard for a moment. “Where’s our furry friend?” He asked Keith.

   Keith startled just slightly at Lance addressing him. Keith had seemed to be off in his own world.

   “Uh… inside somewhere, I think. I didn’t want him getting into the food while Adam brought it out.”

   Lance noticed Keith fidgeting with his hands a little. “You should let him out. He might want to join the party, too.”

   “Yeah sure.” Keith got up to open the back door. He had barely turned the knob and opened it before the big shaggy thing had bolted out to join them. Kosmo walked around sniffing the air and noticed they had guests. This caused him to go around the group and smelling and licking all of them to make sure they seemed okay. Once Hunk and Pidge had passed his test, he found his way to Lance. Lance scratched him behind his ears and Kosmo leaned into his touch. Kosmo made himself comfortable in a spot on the ground near Lance’s feet. 

   Keith watched on from his seat. He stared at Kosmo resting at Lance’s feet and furrowed his eyebrows. Kosmo was weirdly fond of Lance. He was a friendly dog but he usually took some time to warm up to strangers. He seemed to like Lance right away, though. Traitor.  But… He seemed comfortable and Lance didn’t mind Kosmo hanging around him for now. He leaned back and relaxed slightly in his chair, but still watched Lance and Kosmo from the corner of his eye out of curiosity.

   “So, Lance,” Shiro turned his attention to Lance. “I heard you’re still in school. What are you studying?” Keith's ears perked slightly. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little curious about what Lance did when he wasn’t out back sunbathing or bringing girls home.

   Lance sat up and stopped petting Kosmo to answer. “Um. Well, I’m currently majoring in marine biology, but I’ve thought about switching to astrophysics or maybe even aviation. I dunno They all sound really cool. I like the ocean and space, and I’d also kind of like to be a pilot,” Lance rambled on. He’d been considering his major and career path for a while now. Keith was kind of surprised. He didn’t know what he had expected Lance to study but those probably weren’t his first thoughts. He was kind of impressed, too. Those fields could be pretty tough to get into.

   “Well, it sounds like you’ve got a lot of goals. You can probably get degrees in all of those fields if you’re willing to do a lot of work,” Adam said from behind the grill.

   “Yeah, maybe. I think I should just choose one and maybe a minor. I don’t think I wanna be in school forever,” Lance chuckled a little. Lance’s laugh was a little contagious because Keith found himself cracking a small smile at that.

   “You know when Keith was in school, he was an astrophysics major. He might be able to tell you a little bit about it,” Shiro suggested. 

   Keith paled at this comment. He threw Shiro a glare. He didn’t want to be dragged into this conversation. School was kind of a sore spot for him. He hated how people reacted when he told them he had dropped out. 

   Lance turned to Keith with an eyebrow raised. “You were in school?”

   Keith paused. He hesitated to answer. He didn’t know how much Lance wanted to know. “I- uh... yeah. I was for a while. I dropped out when I realized school wasn’t for me, though. I preferred to do stuff with my hands like tattooing and working on cars.”

   He watched Lance as he took in this new information. Lance’s face relaxed and softened at Keith’s explanation which also helps Keith relax a little, too.

   “That’s understandable. School isn’t for everyone. Why’d you wanna do astrophysics in the first place?” Lance asked. He positioned himself in the lounge chair, so he was facing Keith and was able to rest his chin on his hand. His elbow rested on the armchair closest to Keith. 

   Keith seemed to relax a little more the longer they talked. Keith and Lance began to fall into a comfortable conversation about their mutual love for space. Keith told him about how his dad used to take him stargazing. Lance told Keith about how he learned all the constellations as a kid from his mother. Eventually, they found their way to other subjects and Keith learned about Lance’s big family, that he could surf, and he liked to play guitar. Keith revealed that he built his own motorcycle, he had learned to draw from his mother, and that he really liked listening to music. Shiro and Adam had conveniently started up conversations with Hunk and Pidge while the two shared stories. 

   “So when you say you listen to music I bet you only listen to those emo and punk bands, am I right?” Lance teased.

   “First of all, there’s some quality music in those genres. Second of all, no that’s not all I listen to,” Keith huffed.

   Lance smiled a goofy grin. “I don’t know. You give off major “My Chemical Romance” vibes there, Mullet.”

   “My Chemical Romance was a great band and everyone knows it,” Keith retorted. He paused and then spoke again.

   “Wait. Mullet?”

   “Yeah. Cuz of your hair. It’s a mullet, Mullet,” Lance said pointing at his head.

   Keith reached and ran a few strands of hair through his hands. “It’s not a mullet?”

   “Whatever you say, Mullet,” Lance almost sang. He paused for a moment and kept looking at Keith. “Don’t worry, it’s a good look on you.” 

   Lance immediately turned to pet Kosmo still sitting next to him. Keith felt his cheeks heat up. He kept fiddling with the hair that rested on the nape of his neck. Keith was kind of shocked at Lance’s comment. It felt similar to flirting, but Keith was pretty sure Lance was only into women. It was still a nice compliment to receive though.

   “Alright, everyone. The foods done!” Adam announced.

   They all rushed to the food and began to dig in. Adam was a decent cook so the food was good. They ate and chatted about whatever. Keith would occasionally toss Kosmo a scrap of his food, which earned him a few glares from Shiro. Kosmo may have been Keith’s dog, but Shiro loved him just as much and often encouraged Keith to take better care of Kosmo. Keith stuck out his tongue at Shiro and fed Kosmo another piece of his burger. Lance saw the exchange and snorted as he sipped on his drink. Keith tossed a smile his way.

   The group finished eating and cleaned up a little bit, but settled back into their chairs for a while. The day continued and they all began to get to know one another more. Keith was having more fun than he expected he would. He told himself that it was not because Lance was laughing and joking with him. And it was also definitely not because his chair had moved closer to Keith and they kept bumping elbows. Eventually, their conversation fell into a post-meal lull. This prompted Shiro to jump up as he’d just had an idea.

   “We should play a game of volleyball. We have a net we can set up and everything! We’ll be able to have even teams too! What do you say?” He asked looking around for approval. Hunk and Pidge broke into cheers. They were definitely into this. Adam nodded showing his approval. Lance jumped up from his seat. “Oh, hell yeah! Let’s do this! I call Pidge and Hunk on my team.”

   Keith looked at Shiro and Adam. Little did Lance know that Keith, Shiro, and Adam had played a lot of volleyball together over the years and were pretty good at it. He was in for a surprise.

   Hunk and Pidge helped Shiro set up the net and Adam went to dig out the ball from their garage. Lance went over to where Keith was standing and gave him a cocky look. “Are you ready to lose, Mullet?” 

   “I don’t think I’ll be losing,” Keith said slyly.

   “I wouldn’t be too sure about that. Hunk, Pidge, and I make a pretty great team no matter what we do. I bet we slaughter you guys.”

   Keith smirked at him and nodded. “You’re on.” Keith reached behind him and gripped the back of his top and yanked it over his head. He discarded it in a nearby chair and began to stretch his arms a little.

   Lance is just two feet from the guy was a little unprepared for this. He didn’t exactly come to a barbeque expecting to see a really hot shirtless guy in front of him. Needless to say, Lance was having a little bit of bisexual panic as he watched him stretch. Keith’s upper arms were bulging as he moved, and Lance trailed his eyes down his fair skin and saw an incredibly impressive set of abs to complete the set. Just when Lance thought he was done for, Pidge came up behind him and muttered something quietly to just him about drool and Lance snapped his attention to the little gremlin now standing beside him. 

   “Lance, you’re looking a little thirsty there. Do you need a drink?” Pidge asked trying hard to hold back a devilish grin. 

   “No thanks, Pidge. I’m just great. Ready to destroy Mullet Head here in a game of volleyball,” Lance replied trying desperately to change the subject. He prayed his cheeks weren’t as red as he thought, and that Keith didn’t notice them. Lance looked around and saw the rest of their little group getting ready for the  game. Lance ripped his shirt off as well, because he’ll be damned if he didn’t at least show of the swimmer’s body he was gifted with. Take that, Keith. You’re not the only hot one here. 

   They all got into their positions on the court to start the game. Both sides decided on doing a little team huddle to discuss strategies. Hunk and Pidge went on about positions and who would be best where. Lance listened half-heartedly but found himself glancing over to where Keith stood across the net. He was surprised to find Keith’s eyes already on him. Lance swore he saw Keith’s eyes roam his own shirtless body before snapping up to meet his gaze. Lance quirked an eyebrow and cast him a soft flirty smile hoping he was right about what he saw. Keith’s eyes immediately dropped to look at the ground. Lance chuckled a little and felt extremely proud of himself when he noticed the pink of Keith’s cheeks through the gaps of the net. 

   They all broke their huddles and began to play. Only a few minutes into the game and Lance knew they were in trouble. Because holy fuck, are those guys good. Shiro, Adam, and Keith barely needed to communicate with each other to know who was going to hit the ball. They acted as if on instinct. Their hits were powerful and nearly impossible to save when they spiked the ball over the net. The three of them moved fast and aggressively on the court. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge struggled to keep up. Lance found himself breathing heavy just a few minutes into the match. Before they knew it, they were down 4 points.

   Lance watched as Pidge hit the ball over the net and Shiro set it up for a spike. Keith got a bit of a running start then jumped in the air and slammed his fist down on the ball. How the fuck did Keith jump like that? The guy looked like he was practically flying. Hunk tried to dive to save the ball, but Keith had hit it so hard it smacked the ground within a fraction of a second. Hunk hit the dirt just a little too late. Lance reached out a hand to help Hunk up but watched Keith high five Shiro as he did. Keith was… really impressive. In more ways than one.

   The game lasts a while and resulted in everyone ending up sweaty and out of breath. As hard as they tried Lance’s team couldn’t beat Keith’s. The score ended up being 12 to 10. They all took seats back on the porch while Adam and Shiro had gone inside to get the group some drinks to cool down with. 

   “So what was that about slaughtering us?” Keith asked with a cocky grin.

   “To be fair I didn’t know we were playing against a group of superhumans! Seriously, how the hell can you jump like that? There’s no way you’re totally human” Lance yelled as he crossed his arms and pouted about their loss. 

   Keith laughed loudly. Lance smiled at that. He liked making Keith laugh like that. He looked good when he laughed. After years of living next door to Keith. He’s never really seen him laugh. Adam returned with their drinks and the group talked about their game. They discussed how Keith might possibly be part alien or part superhuman. They figured out that Keith, Adam, and Shiro had been playing volleyball together for years so it’s no wonder they were so good.

   “That would’ve been some good information to know before we played,” Lance grumbled at the news. 

   “Ignore him, he just hates to lose,” Pidge interrupted.

   As they talked Lance kept noticing that he occasionally found Keith’s eyes on him. He didn’t mind that though. After spending the day joking around with Keith and talking about a bunch of stuff, he started to realize what a cool guy he was. And hot. He was also very hot. And Kosmo seemed to be very well-loved and cared for. Lance may have been a tiny bit wrong. It has been known to happen once or twice.

   The sun began to set on the scene around them. The conversation had begun to die down, and even Kosmo seemed pretty tired as he laid down by the back door. 

   Hunk stood up and stretched as he turned to address the group. “It's getting late. I think we ought to head home before we overstay our welcome.”

   Shiro waved a hand at him, “You three are always welcome here. We like having you guys over.”

   Pidge followed Hunk and stood up to leave, too. Lance figured that he might as well join them. The three of them began to say their goodbyes to their hosts. Hunk and Pidge were thanking Shiro for the food as Lance waited to also thank them because he did have some manners after all. Before he got the chance, a rough hand pulled him aside. Keith looked at him and cleared his throat before speaking.

   “It was nice having you guys over today,” he said.

   Lance smiled wide, “Yeah, I had a lot of fun. Even if we lost at volleyball.”

   Keith grinned back at him. “Um… Here’s my card. It’s got my number on it and the tattoo shops number on it, too. You know… Since you mentioned wanting a tattoo. Just let me know,” Keith stumbled out. His cheeks visibly reddened as he finished his sentence.

   Keith handed Lance his card and noticed that Keith’s cell phone number had been written on it in pen. So, this apparently wasn’t standard procedure for all his potential clients? Lance’s heart did a bit of a summersault. 

   “Yeah! That sounds great. I’ll text you.”

   Keith ran his fingers through his hair and muttered, “I’d like that.”

“Lance! Are you coming or what?!” Pidge shouted from the gate. Lance hadn’t noticed that his friends had already begun to leave. Lance glanced back at Keith, “Hasta la later, Keith!” as he turned to leave. He past Shiro and Adam as sped out of their yard, “Thanks, guys! It was a blast!” He shouted over his shoulder as he raced away. Maybe his manners weren’t so good after all. Pretty boys made it hard to remember them.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro: ADAM

Shiro: I THINK IT WORKED

Shiro: DID YOU SEE KEITH GAVE HIM HIS NUMBER YESTERDAY?

Adam: I did

Adam: But why are we talking about this at 8 am while we’re both at work?

Shiro: BECAUSE I FELL ASLEEP LAST NIGHT BEFORE WE COULD TALK ABOUT IT

Adam: Fair

Shiro: So? Do you think they hit it off okay?

Adam: Oh yeah 

Adam: They were definitely flirting yesterday

Adam: Lance was totally into Keith

Adam: He was practically drooling when we played volleyball

Shiro: I mean Keith wasn’t any better

Shiro: The others didn’t notice but that wasn’t even the best Keith could play

Shiro: He was clearly distracted

Adam: Now that Lance has Keith’s number we’ll just have to wait and see what happens

Adam: But I’m pretty sure this will go like we think it will

Shiro: With both of them pining from afar until they finally break and date each other already?

Adam: Yep

Shiro: Definitely

* * *

 

Hunk: Pidge

Hunk: We should talk about Lance and Keith yesterday

Pidge: What about them?

Hunk: Was I imagining it or were they all over each other?

Pidge: Nope

Pidge: The Gay energy last night was super high

Hunk: Also I think I saw Keith give Lance his number before we left

Pidge: Inch Resting

Pidge: very Inch resting

* * *

 

Hunky Hunk and the Funky Bunch

 

Pidge: So lance…

Lance: Yes?

Pidge: A little birdy told me that a certain long-haired friend of ours may have given you their number yesterday

Lance: I don’t know what you’re talking about

Pidge: I think you do

Hunk: Sorry buddy but I saw him slip you his card

Lance: I’ve been betrayed

Lance: By my own best friend

Pidge: So You’re gonna text him right?

Lance: Maybe.

Pidge: What do you mean maybe? You were all over him yesterday. I swear I saw you drooling over him before the volleyball game

Lance: I WAS NOT

Lance: THIS IS SLANDER

Hunk: Sorry but I saw it too

Lance: I am being mistreated by my closest friends

Pidge: Lance stop being dramatic and just text the boy

Pidge: I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have given you his number if he didn’t want you to

Hunk: Yeah man you two seemed to get along pretty well yesterday

Lance: I’ll think about it

Pidge: Lance

Pidge: Just fucking do it

Lance: :/

Pidge: Sigh

Hunk: Did you just type the word sigh?

* * *

 

The Gays x 3

 

Adam: Hey Keith?

Keith: what's up?

Adam: Shiro and I have a question for you

Keith:… yeah?

Shiro: Has Lance texted you yet?

Keith: Why would Lance text me?

Adam: probably because you gave him your number last night

Shiro: You’re not as smooth as you think

Keith: I hate you guys

Keith: And no he hasn’t

Shiro: He will

Adam: Yep

Keith: Yeah because he’s thinking of getting a tattoo

Keith: and I offered to help him design it

Adam: Sure

Shiro: Sure

Keith: Is it too late to disown a sibling and his husband?

Shiro: Yep

Adam: Keith why would you want to tear the family apart like this?

* * *

 

   Lance stared at the card in his hand. The business card itself had designs of what he assumed was some of Keith’s work that surrounded the shops' number and address. He flipped it over on the white side and saw the other number scrawled across the slip. The writing was pretty messy but it was good enough to make out the seven digits as Lance added it to his contacts. He added the number under the name Mullet and then went to open his messages. Lance stared at that screen for what felt like ever. What the hell was he supposed to say? “Hey Keith, it’s Lance and I’m kind of gay for you”? Yeah, definitely not.

   Lance stared at it for a little while longer before setting it down. He decided to scroll through Netflix and put something on while he thought. Lance pressed play on a show he’d seen a couple of hundred times and picked up his phone again. He blinked at the screen not knowing quite what to say. Lance let out a groan in frustration. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he said something and Keith thought he was weird? What if Keith never responded? What if Keith didn’t even like him and really was just looking for a new client? 

   Lance’s mind raced and raced. Finally, he said fuck it and began to type.

 

Unknown number: Hey mullet head

Unknown number: It’s Lance

Unknown number: Lance from next door

Unknown number: I don’t know if you know any other Lances so just in case

Keith read the messages and chuckled lightly. This is exactly what he expected someone like Lance would send him. Keith added the number to his contacts and began to type. He’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t flutter a little bit at seeing Lance’s name show up in his phone.

Keith: Luckily you’re the only Lance I know

Keith: What’s up?

Lance: Watching some nature documentary with Hunk

Lance: It’s about Africa

Keith: sounds fun

Lance: I mean there’s not enough lions if you ask me

Lance: That’s the coolest animal in Africa and they’ve only shown one

Keith: Lions are pretty cool

Keith: But I have to disagree with you that they’re the coolest animals in Africa

Keith: Hippos are way cooler

   Lance burst out laughing. Hippos? Why would Keith like hippos? Hunk shushed him as he tried to actually watch the documentary.

Lance: How are Hippos cooler than Lions? 

Lance: Have you seen lions? They’re giant violent cats.

Lance: Not to mention there’s a whole Disney movie about them

Keith: They have really cool teeth

Keith: and they’re the deadliest animal in the world

Keith: I also think they’re cute

Lance: That’s adorable 

Lance: I’ll concede this argument because you made a pretty strong case for hippos

Lance: What are your thoughts on zebras?

Keith: Zebras??

Lance: Yeah zebras. Do you think they’re white with black stripes or black with white stripes?

Keith: Ummmm

Keith: I don’t know

Lance: Me either that’s why I was asking you

Lance: I mean I know you dropped out, but I thought you might have learned SOMETHING 

* * *

 

Keith snorted as he sat on the couch. Shiro looked up from the book he was reading in the armchair nearby.

“Who are you texting so much?”

“… No one.”

“It’s Lance, isn’t it? He finally texted you?” Shiro asked slyly.

“Maybe,” Keith grumbled.

Shiro simply let out a “hmmm” and went back to reading with a cocky and knowing grin. Keith rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

* * *

 

   Lance sat at his desk flipping through his textbook absentmindedly. He was supposed to be studying for his exam coming next week, but he was having trouble focusing. He’d been studying for about an hour and he felt like his brain died. He closed the book and picked up his phone sitting nearby. Hunk and Pidge were gone so he couldn’t go and annoy them for entertainment, but he knew Keith was home today. He figured now would be a decent time to bother Keith.

Lance: Hey Mullet

Keith: Yeah?

Lance: I’m bored

Keith: How is that my problem?

Lance: Because Hunk and Pidge have left the building and I know you’re not busy

Lane: So by default, I turn to you for entertainment

Keith: Lucky me

Lance: So whatcha doing?

Keith: I’m watching a documentary about aliens

Lance: Wait really?

Keith: Yes really

Keith: Why?

Lance: Cuz I think aliens are awesome!

Lance: Which one is it?

Keith: It’s that new one everyone hyped up that was just put on Netflix

Lance: There’s a new one??

Keith: Yeah, it's pretty good so far.

Lance: I think I’ll definitely have to watch it

Lance waited a couple of minutes for a response, but he got none. He assumed Keith went back to his documentary and wanted to focus on whatever cool alien theories in it. Lance flung himself across his bed and just scrolled through twitter for a while still fighting his boredom. Mid scroll his phone received a reply from Keith.

Keith: If you’re bored you could just come over and we could watch it together

Keith: If you want

   Lance’s heart did a backflip. Keith just offered to watch a movie with him. His very attractive and very gay neighbor he may have a thing for just invited him over. Hell yeah, he wanted to.

Lance: That sounds like fun

Lance: I’ll be right over

Keith: Okay cool

   Lance jumped up from his bed. He was going to go hang out with Keith. Alone. He looked down at what he was wearing. He hadn’t bothered to change out of his pajamas from last night. He quickly rifled through his closet to try and find a decent outfit. He didn’t want to show up overdressed or like he was trying but he would rather die than be underdressed. He tossed around a few shirts until he found a blue baseball t-shirt he liked and his favorite pair of comfortable jeans. He ran to the bathroom and checked himself out. His hair was great, as always. He washed his face really quickly and walked to the door. He paused when he passed the kitchen and whipped out his phone.

Lance: Do you have popcorn?

Keith: No?

Lance: I’m bringing some

   Lance hit send and he grabbed a bag of microwavable popcorn and ran out the door. He arrived on Keith’s doorstep a minute later and knocked on the door. It opened and Lance found himself facing Keith while his brain malfunctioned for a moment. His eyes instinctively swept over Keith’s body. Keith was wearing a red t-shirt that showed off his colorful tattoos that decorated his arms and grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips. But what really got him was Keith’s hair was up in a small messy bun. Lance thought the whole picture was incredibly adorable, but also weirdly hot.

   “Hey. I brought the popcorn,” Lance finally said holding up the uncooked bag up to show Keith.

   Keith raised a questioning eyebrow and grinned in response. “Cool. Come in and I’ll go make it before I restart the documentary.” Keith grabbed the bag from Lance and Lance followed him in. He shut the door behind him and glanced around the room. “Make yourself at home,” Keith yelled from the kitchen. 

Lance heard him shuffle around and open the microwave. Lance noticed the interior of the place and knew that most of the decorating probably came from Adam or Shiro. The space was well-used and had an aesthetically pleasing décor. Not to mention there were at least a dozen pictures from the couple's wedding. Lance walked up to a spot on the wall where a few of the photos hung. He saw a romantic shot of the two that was clearly professionally done. There was another one of them on their wedding day with Keith in between them, all three wearing giant grins. There was also one of Shiro and Adam with a teenaged Keith, sitting at a park. Lance focused on Keith and noticed all the black teen-Keith was wearing. He should’ve known Keith  had an emo phase. Lance moved towards the kitchen to see what Keith was up to. 

   He stopped in the doorway and leaned against it. Keith was tapping away on his phone as he waited for the popcorn to cook, but looked up as Lance entered. 

   “So, I was looking at all the pictures you guys have up in the living room. How old were you in the one where you were clearly sporting a Gerard Way-inspired look?” Lance asked lightly.

   Keith rolled his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips. “Probably about sixteen or something. It was definitely a phase.”

   “I should’ve known. I mean, you have a mullet in 2019. Your fashion sense can’t be too advanced,” Lance teased. 

   The microwave beeped and Keith reached in the cabinet to grab a bowl to serve the popcorn. “No one else seems to have an issue with my hair. It’s just a little long. I like it this length.”

   Lance watched him reach in the cabinets and noticed his shirt ride above his hips a little to reveal a section of skin on his back. Lance couldn’t believe how soft it looked. Keith turned around with a bowl in hand and Lance quickly averted his gaze. He prayed his face wasn’t too warm. “I guess it doesn’t look too bad on you, Mullet,” Lance said quickly as he moved to head towards the living room. He didn’t exactly want to see Keith’s reaction to his odd compliment, just in case he felt awkward. 

   Lance plopped himself on the couch and waited for Keith to join him. He heard him pour the popcorn into the bowl and shuffle into the room. He placed the bowl in between them on the couch and Lance grabbed a fistful and shoved it into his mouth. “So, I got into the first fifteen minutes of this before you got here so I’ll start it over for you. Basically, this documentary follows a group of people’s experiences with abductions and just summarizes a bunch of different alien sightings in the area the people are all from,” Keith spouted off as he grabs the remote and presses play.

   “Sounds awesome. I’m ready,” Lance replied grabbing another handful. Keith hit play on the movie, and they began to watch.

* * *

 

Keith had no idea what to do. He invited Lance over probably against his better judgment and assumed Lance would reject his offer. But here he is, two feet away from him, shoveling popcorn into his mouth with his eyes trained on the screen. He normally didn’t just invite cute guys over for a movie day, but here he was. He usually just brought them home and they had some fun and then Keith sent them on their way. Not that that was often. But now as Lance sat beside him with his arm draped lazily on the back of the couch almost touching him, Keith was unsure of himself. 

The documentary narrator droned on as he introduced some of the eyewitnesses, but truth be told Keith wasn’t paying as much attention to the movie as he was to Lance. Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Lance sits comfortably stretched out on the sofa, enthralled with the movie. Keith realizes he must seem a little stiff or awkward as he sits there trying to figure out what to do with himself, so he goes to grab a handful of popcorn, too. As he reaches out to grab some, he feels Lance’s hand brush his own and Keith felt his heart explode with a burst of gay panic. He feels his cheeks go red and he just quickly pulls his hand back and throws the popcorn into his mouth.

The documentary continued as Keith tried his best to not let his gay panic show to his attractive neighbor sitting next to him. They reached a part that summarized these people’s weird experiences with aliens when they were camping in the woods one night. The narrator somehow also brought up the subject of cryptids like Bigfoot as possible explanations for what those people saw in the woods. Lance scoffed as the narrator finished his sentence. 

“I doubt Bigfoot is what they saw,” He commented.

“What, so you believe in aliens but not Bigfoot?”

“No way. It’s always weirdos who say they see him or it’s just some guy in a gorilla costume.”

“Dude no way. Bigfoot is totally real. There are countless sightings of him just like with aliens.”

“Yeah,” Lance said, “But there have also been sightings for things like El Chupacabra or Mothman and there’s no way those things are real.”

Keith stared at him for a moment. Then slowly and dramatically Keith raised his hand and pointed at the front door and said, “Lance, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I can’t let you insult Mothman in front of me in my own home.”

Lance blinked then burst out in laughter. His whole body shook as he tried to catch his breath to speak. “Keith, buddy. Are you telling me that you believe in Mothman? Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Keith replied still stone-faced. Lance laughed at his comment yet again. 

“Dude. There’s like no evidence for him to be real. I may believe in aliens, but I draw the line at cryptids.” Lance crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Lance. I’m not saying all cryptids are real. But there are definitely some out there that are real,” Keith responded becoming a bit more passionate as he spoke. He didn’t care how pretty Lance was. He knew Mothman was real. 

“Here, I’ll show you what I’ve found online so far in my research,” Keith continued as he whipped out his phone.

“You’re one of those conspiracy nuts like Pidge, aren’t you?” Lance asked hesitantly watching Keith.

Keith glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, tossed some popcorn in his mouth and said, “Why do you think we get along so well?”

Lance sighed. “Fine. Show me this proof you have of Mothman,” Lance said while putting air quotation marks around the word proof. Keith scrolled through and showed him the articles he had saved and the various supposed pictures he’d found. Lance smiled as he did so, but it wasn’t a mocking one. It seemed as if he was enjoying what Keith was showing him. His smile was kind and encouraging even if his occasional protests were full of teasing remarks. The documentary continued on in the background forgotten as the two continued to discuss Keith’s belief in Mothman.

   After their impromptu movie-day that wasn’t really a movie-day, Keith and Lance regularly began to talk to each other over the next couple days. Keith would leave for work while Lance was getting the mail or taking out the trash and the two would say hi and have a short conversation before Keith drove off. The two have also found themselves texting the other more and more. Lance usually just started random conversations as he spouted off whatever strange thought might have been in his head that day and Keith would send him various links to interesting alien or cryptid theory articles or videos he liked. It became a daily habit for the two.  They both grew used to the other's presence in their life and they also began to really like talking to the other. Lance and Keith both found themselves really enjoying the following days as they began to interact more. Sure, Lance had to deal with teasing from Hunk and Pidge, but he was used to that anyways. Keith may have had to put up with Shiro and Adam’s jokes now, too, but he didn’t mind since he was having such a nice time messaging or talking to Lance. The two now found that their new favorite parts of their days were when they got to see or talk to the other one.

* * *

 

Lance: If you think cryptids and aliens are real, what are your thoughts on ghosts?

Keith: They’re real

Lance: Okay cool. I’ll agree with you on that

Lance: I think they’re real too

Lance: I swear the house is haunted cuz I hear stuff from the attic all of the time

Lance: But Hunk and Pidge think I’m crazy

Keith: They’re crazy

Keith: Most houses are probably haunted 

Keith: Do you watch ghost adventures?

Lance: YES

Lance: I LOVE THAT SHOW

Keith: Me too 

Keith: They seem like pretty trustworthy guys, so I think most of what they catch is pretty good evidence

Lance: Yeah

Lance: I like the show, but I always freak out a little after I watch it alone and Hunk refuses to watch it anymore

Lance: And since Pidge doesn’t believe in ghosts, she refuses to watch it

Lance: So now I don’t watch as often as I’d like

Keith: I could come over and watch it with you sometime

Keith: We could watch the new episode together every Saturday

Keith: Like we did with the documentary

Keith: Except we’d actually watch all of the episodes lol

Lance: I’m down for that 

Lance: Sounds like fun and I’ve been dying to see this new season

Keith: I’ll see you Saturday night then

* * *

 

Lance: Hey Kosmo found his way over here so I took him back over 

Lance: Shiro was home so he’s got the furball taken care of

Keith: Thanks Lance

Lance: Wouldn’t want our favorite pup getting lost 

Lance: Are you sure you checked the whole fence for weak spots?

Keith: Yeah, a couple of times

Keith: There’s no way he should be able to get over to your yard

Keith: It’s not like our fence is exactly jumping height for him either

Lance: I bet he teleports

Lance: I bet he secretly teleports all over town without you realizing it

Keith: I honestly wouldn’t even be too surprised at this point

Lance: oh man think of the places he could teleport us 

Lance: I’d never have to walk to class again

Lance: We could poof to the beach whenever

Keith: We could poof into Area 51

Lance: YES OMG

Keith: Maybe I should have Pidge set him up with a collar camera so I can figure it out

Lance: Oooh maybe

Lance: I think that’d be really fun

* * *

 

Lance: SHARPAY EVANS WAS A QUEEN AND HSM TREATED HER SO DIRTY

Lance: THIS GIRL STARRED IN EVERY THEATRE PRODUCTION THEIR SCHOOL HAD

Lance: SHE WAS SUPER TALENTED

Lance: SHE HAD ALL OF THE BEST SONGS

Lance: AND THE BEST OUTFITS

Lance: BUT GABRIELLA JUST SHOWS UP AND TAKES EVERYTHING AWAY FROM HER THAT SHE WORKED FOR

Lance: I’D BE PISSED TOO

Keith: Well hi to you too Lance

Keith: Are you watching High School Musical?

Lance: Yes

Lance: AND SHARPAY DIDN’T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE A VILLAIN

Lance: SHE WAS CLEARLY THE MOST TALENTED ONE AND THE ONE WHO GOT FUCKED OVER THE MOST

Lance: UGH

Keith: I never thought of it that way

Keith: But… yeah you’re right

Keith: Her songs were always the best ones

Lance: THANK YOU

Lance: THEY WERE ALL FUCKING BOPS

Lance: WHILE GABRIELLA’S SONGS WERE ALL SO BORING    

Lance: THEY WERE SAD AND SLOW AND JUST HER CRYING OVER TROY IN EVERY MOVIE

Lance: I WANT JUSTICE FOR SHARPAY EVANS

Lance: AND RYAN EVANS TOO BECAUSE I LIKED HIM TOO AND HE WAS JUST AS TALENTED

Keith: Yeah, I liked Ryan

Keith: He was clearly gay

Keith: Remember that scene in the second movie where he switches outfits with Chad?

Keith: Definitely gay

Lance: Oh for sure

* * *

 

Lance: KEITH

Lance: KEITH HOLY SHIT

Lance: ARE YOU HOME RIGHT NOW

Keith: Yeah what’s up?

Lance: REMEMBER HOW I SAID I HEARD NOISES IN MY ATTIC?

Lance: WELL IT TURNS OUT IT’S A RACCOON

Lance: I WENT TO OPEN THE HATCH AND IT FELL DOWN AND NOW ITS IN THE FUCKING HOUSE

Lance: HELP

Lance: IT'S ANGRY

Keith: Lance what the fuck

Lance: KEITH SERIOUSLY COME HELP ME ITS OUT FOR BLOOD

Keith: Seriously what the fuck?

Keith: What the hell am I supposed to do?

Lance: I DON’T KNOW AND I DON’T CARE JUST COME HELP ME

Lance: HUNK AND PIDGE ARE GONE ALL DAY AT WORK AND I’M ALONE WITH THIS THING

Keith: Okay I guess I’ll come save the damsel in distress

Keith: Be over in a sec

Lance: THANK YOU, MY SWEET PRINCE

* * *

 

   “Lance, you said it was a raccoon. Not a fucking demon! This thing is PISSED. What did you do to it?!” Keith shouted at Lance from the table he was now standing on. Lance meanwhile was perched on the kitchen counter swinging a broom aggressively at the animal hissing at him on the ground. 

   “I didn’t do anything, Keith! I think he’s just pissed I found his hiding spot. That and probably mad that he fell from the hatch in the attic to the ground when I opened it,” Lance said with another swing of the broom. “Keith, what the fuck are we supposed to do?!”

   “What makes you think I know what to do? Do I look like a park ranger to you?” Keith yelled. He was just praying that the raccoon didn’t decide to attack him next. Keith was empty-handed. 

   “No, you don’t. You don’t have those cute little khaki shorts on, even if you have the legs for them. Do you think I could push him out the door if you opened it?” Lance said as the raccoon hissed once more. He smacked it with the broom again and the creature bit the bristles, causing Lance to yelp. Did Lance just compliment him? Keith mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Deal with the rabid raccoon problem now. Be gay about Lance later.

   “You’re closer to the door. You open it and I’ll smack him out of here. Toss me the broom and I’ll distract him while you run for the door.” Lance nodded and threw him the broom. Keith caught it and quickly began yelling at the animal and swinging the broom to capture its focus on him. Jesus Christ, this thing is pissed. Once the raccoon began directing its anger at Keith, Lance leapt off the counter and sprinted towards the front door. He threw it open and screamed, “Keith, now!”

   Keith swung the broom at the raccoon and pushed it a little further away from him before climbing down. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Keith began shoving the creature towards the door. It kept swiping at Keith and hissing, but Keith kept going. Lance yelped and jumped out of the way and ducked behind the couch. Keith and the raccoon were slowly making their way to the open door. Soon they were close enough to the door that Keith gave it one final shove out the door and slammed it shut before it could come back for its revenge. Keith leans against the door and lets out a sigh of relief. He could still hear the little monster scratching and hissing from the other side of the door. Keith locked it just in case.

   He turned his attention to his neighbor currently hiding behind the couch. “He’s gone, Lance. He’s scratching the hell out of your front door still and it seems like he’s out for blood, but he’s out of the house now.”

   Lance poked his head up from behind the couch and looked around to be sure Keith wasn’t lying. Keith thought it was adorably endearing. Lance finally stood up and laughed. 

“I bet this isn’t what you thought you’d be doing on your day off, huh?”

   “No, not really. But I don’t mind,” Keith said lightly. 

   “Thank you for coming over. You didn’t have to. I appreciate it a lot. I kind of panicked a little there,” Lance said rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly.

   “Yeah, but I don’t blame you. That was a weird situation.”

   “Thankfully my knight in shining armor came to save me,” said Lance dramatically as he threw himself against Keith and acted as if he were swooning. Keith chuckled at the theatrics and relished the feeling of Lance against him. 

   “Anytime, Lance. Glad I could save the fair prince after all.” 

   Lance stood upright and as he did Keith got a whiff of coconut. Lance must use some nice smelling shampoo or something. “You should probably camp out here for a minute while that things still out there,” Lance offered and walked over to the couch. Keith agreed and followed him. 

   “How about we watch an episode of Ancient Aliens while we wait?” Lance offered. 

   “Sounds good.” Lance swung his feet up and rested them across Keith’s lap. Keith froze. Lance kept scrolling to find the show on the tv. Keith blinked, but eventually relaxed and got comfortable. The two watched the episode and chatted a little while they watched. It all felt so very normal to Keith now. Just couple days ago the two had never even spoken to each other. But now they sat here on the couch together watching yet another show. Keith wondered if this is just what Lance did with all of his friends. Keith was really into Lance, but he wasn’t even sure if he liked men, yet. He would flirt a little bit to try and get a sense of that, but he really liked Lance and he didn’t want to risk ruining what they already had. It was hard enough to forge a friendship with Lance in the first place. Lance was probably just a touchy person or something, Keith continued to think to himself.

   While Keith was busy lost in his head, he had begun to absentmindedly trace a slow circle with his thumb on Lance’s legs. He heard a small, relaxed sigh from Lance and looked at him. Keith paused what he was doing and panicked that he had done something wrong for a second. Lance met Keith’s eyes and smiled sweetly at him. Keith’s panic washed away as he saw Lance’s wonderful eyes and he began to start softly rubbing his circles again. The two sat there like that for a while and went through a few episodes of Ancient Aliens. Keith couldn’t think of a better way to be spending his day off.

   Suddenly Lance gasped catching Keith’s attention. “Keith. Why didn’t I just call animal control? That’s what I should have done!” Lance literally facepalmed and Keith burst out laughing. Lance joined in on the laughter, too. It was the kind of laughter that ended in the two having tears coming out of their eyes and they couldn’t breathe. Keith’s glad he texted him instead of calling animal control.

* * *

 

Keith: What’s the highest you’ve ever climbed?

Lance: I once climbed up a coconut tree

Lance: I fell and broke my ankle

Lance: My mom yelled at me for a week and still sometimes brings it up

Lance: What about you?

Keith: I once climbed up for stories on the side of a building

Lance: what the fuck

Lance: Keith why?

Keith: I forgot my house key and Shiro wasn’t home

Lance: Oh my fucking god

Lance: Did Shiro ever find out?

Keith: Yeah one of our neighbors saw and felt the need to tell him that the teenager he was watching liked to climb buildings

Lance: How’d that conversation go with him?

Keith: He’s still mad about it

Keith: If anyone even mentions me climbing on stuff or something, he gets angry

Lance: Lol of course he does

* * *

 

   A few nights after the raccoon incident, when everyone was out of the house again, Lance found himself hanging out on their back porch. He found his head swimming with too many thoughts and needed to clear it out a little bit. He always found that naming the constellations helped him sort things out. Lance was worried about his exam next week and his grade in his weird mathematics class. Mostly he was thinking about Keith. Since the barbeque, Lance has slowly been getting closer to Keith and he was having a really good time. He just wasn’t certain where Keith stood now. Lance really liked him. What wasn’t to like? He was fun and really pretty and made Lance laugh and was super sweet… and don’t even get Lance started on his tattoos and piercings. Keith was straight up hot. Lance just wasn’t sure if Keith was even into him. Keith was a hard guy to read sometimes and Lance didn’t want to fuck things up and make things awkward. 

   As Lance’s thoughts raced through his head, he suddenly felt something furry press against his leg. Lance jumped only to see that Kosmo had just found his way over again. “Hey, buddy. What are you doing over so late?” Lance gave him a soft scratch under his chin and pulled out his phone to snap a quick picture.

 

Lance: *Picture message*

Lance: I think someone snuck out again

Lance: Come get your man

Keith: Lol on my way

 

   Lance pet Kosmo and went back to naming the constellations as he waited for Keith. Soon enough he heard the sound of Keith’s back door opening and the sound of the gates being opened as he walked over. 

“Hey, you two. Having a party without me?” Keith said stepping onto the porch to join Lance. Lance grinned at him. 

“Oh yeah. A huge stargazing party. It’s a real rager.” Lance heard Keith chuckle softly. He stopped and stroked a spot on Kosmo’s fur then joined Lance, who was currently leaning against the wooden railing of the porch. Lance was resting his elbows on the railing as he looked out at the stars, Keith mirrored Lance and did the same. 

“Everything alright?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind is all. You know, school and stuff,” Lance replied.

“Okay. Just checking. It’s just that normally by now you’d be making some joke or teasing me about Kosmo getting out again,” Keith joked as he nudged Lance with his elbow. Lance finally looked away from the sky and back at Keith. Keith’s eyes weren’t any less beautiful than the stars he was just looking at. 

“Will you know that I’m okay if I start teasing you?” 

“Yep.”

“Okay, Mullet,” Lance said. “What kind of a dog owner loses his dog this much, huh? Seems hard to believe to me. Are you sure you’re not just sending him over to annoy me in your place?” Keith began to smile, and because Lance would do anything for that he kept going. “And don’t even get me started on your hair again. Who has that hairstyle in 2019? Also, that motorcycle? Way too loud. We get it you’re an edgy gay who can bring home any man he chooses, but do you really have to drive it so late and wake up the whole neighborhood?” Lance elbowed Keith back as he started to giggle at Lance’s ridiculous comments. 

   “My hair AND my bike are awesome and we both know it,” He shook his head at Lance. 

“And I don’t even bring home guys that often. It’s like once in a blue mo-”

“Au contraire,” Lance interrupted. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes. You can’t lie to me, Keith. I know you’ve got game.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned towards Keith.

“Whatever, Lance,” Keith responded, still smiling wide. “I see all the girls you bring home, too. I’m not the only guilty one here.”

Lance paused for a moment. His smile faltered for just a second before it turned into a cocky smirk. “You know… I bring home just as many guys as I do girls.” Lance looked back up at the sky to avoid looking at Keith’s reaction. Keith didn’t speak for a second, but it felt like minutes to Lance. 

“I didn’t know you were into guys, too,” Keith finally responded quietly. Lance could feel his gaze on him. He felt his cheeks warm up at Keith’s eyes on him. He turned back to meet Keith’s gaze.

“Yep. You’re not the only gay on the block,” he joked. Keith beamed at Lance. 

“You probably just never see me with any guys because you’re busy out there taking them all. Seriously who could compete with all of that?” Lance waved a hand toward Keith. The only light source was from the moon, but Lance saw a bit of pink dust Keith’s face. 

Keith shifted slightly and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Lance. You’re a really great guy and could get anyone you wanted.” 

“Well…” Lance sighed. “Maybe not anyone.”

Keith raised a brow. “Seriously, Lance. You’re amazing. You’re super smart and really funny. You always make me laugh. You have so many different things that you’re passionate about. You’re always the life of any party. It also doesn’t hurt that you’re pretty handsome, too. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you,” Keith rambled off. He started to fidget when he spoke, but kept his eyes on Lance’s.

Lance felt like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. He had never expected Keith to say such sweet things about him. He watched Keith as he spoke, and he saw something dancing in his eyes as he spoke. He thought maybe it was affection or admiration. Keith’s kind words just made him want to get even further lost in his beautiful eyes.

“Keith…” Lance whispered, “That was really sweet of you to say.”

Lance still lost in Keith’s eyes found himself shifting closer towards him and found their shoulders brushing against each other. “Well… it’s true. You’re pretty amazing, Lance.”

Lance and Keith sat there gazing at each other for only a moment. Somehow, Lance found himself closer to Keith. It felt like he was being pulled towards the other man. They had moved so close that Lance could almost feel Keith’s breath on his skin. Lance watched Keith’s eyes and he saw them slightly flicker down, then back up. Lance sucked in a small involuntary breath.  _ Should I go for it? He looks so beautiful right now under the stars… And I think he might want me to… _

Before Lance could think about it anymore, he found his lips on Keith’s. They were soft and so warm on Lance’s own. Keith began gently kissing him back which encouraged Lance to move closer. He placed his hand on Keith’s face at first, but his hand soon found itself tangled in Keith’s hair. The kiss was heartfelt and passionately affectionate. It wasn’t too long before the two pulled away to catch a quick breath. Lance pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on Keith’s. 

“Huh… I guess I can get anyone I want,” Lance joked. Keith quietly laughed as he carefully caressed Lance’s cheek. Lance leaned into his touch slightly and sighed. “I wanted to do that for a while now.”

“Me too,” Keith smiled shyly. Lance thought he looked too adorable, so he leaned in for another kiss. This one was less innocent. It started out that way, but the heat grew between them quickly and the kissing became urgent. Lance’s fingers began to clutch Keith’s hair while his other hand found its way to the man’s hips. Keith’s tongue soon snuck into Lance’s mouth and-

   “Mmmm! What the fuck,” Lance suddenly asked pulling away from Keith. Keith looked a little dazed as Lance interrupted their kiss. 

   “You have your tongue pierced?” Lance asked wide-eyed.

   “Yeah? You never noticed before?” Keith answered simply.

   Lance’s jaw dropped open a little as his brain began to whirl. “Is… that okay?” Keith asked hesitantly.

   Lance found his composure and formed a hungry grin. And here he thought Keith couldn’t get any more attractive, but oh man did he love being wrong. “It’s definitely more than okay,” Lance almost purred. He attacked Keith’s mouth with more vigor this time. This kiss was sloppier than the first two but neither minded. This time around it was rougher and breathless. Lance’s tongue danced with Keith’s and the pair's hands roamed one another’s bodies. 

   Their impromptu makeout session was interrupted with a loud “woof” erupting beside them. They broke apart and look down to see Kosmo sitting there, patiently waiting to be given attention. Still entangled in each other’s grips the two burst out in laughter. They pulled apart but Lance made sure to keep his hand intertwined with Keith’s. 

   “So, Mullet… I know we’ve already made out but would you wanna go on a real date with me sometime?” Lance asked.

   “I’d love to, Lance. Are you free tomorrow?”

   “I’m free for you always,” He playfully said. Keith placed a quick peck on Lance’s mouth and pulled away. “Then I can’t wait. I better get Kosmo back before Shiro panics, but I’ll text you, okay?” 

   Lance placed his hands over his heart and sighed loudly. “I’ll be waiting with bated breath,” he said theatrically. 

   Keith shook his head and laughed. He waved goodbye and ushered Kosmo out of the yard. Lance watched him leave and felt his heart ache a little bit. It was probably weird to already miss him, but Lance had been pining after Keith for a while now and he couldn’t believe everything that had actually happened. He had a real date with Keith. The neighbor he hated just two weeks ago. Lance mentally smacked himself at his own stupidity. Keith was incredible in every way imaginable. He couldn’t believe that he used to want nothing to do with that amazing man. Lance looked back at the stars finding that they somehow looked even brighter now.

* * *

 

EPILOGUE

Boxes lined the walls of Lance’s bedroom as he packed up the last box. He placed some old photos into it and went to tape it up. Just as he was finishing up, he heard a soft rapping on his open door. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Keith waiting for him.

“Shiro and Adam and I finished loading up my stuff. Are you done?”

“Yep! Just finished the last box. Ready to start moving them all into the truck.” Lance stood up and inspected his now bare bedroom. Lance felt a bit of sadness and nostalgia standing in the middle of the room. Suddenly, Lance felt a pair of sturdy arms wrap around his midsection. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Keith’s face resting on his shoulder. Lance leaned into his touch and relished in the support Keith provided him. 

“You excited for the move, babe?” Keith asked.

“Of course. I’m ready to live with you instead of just next door to you.”

“Me too,” Keith sighed. “I love our new place. It’s small enough for just the two of us.”

“You mean the three of us. Can’t forget about our four-legged roommate.”

Keith giggled. “Us and Kosmo. It’ll be great.”

“Yeah,” Lance sighed contently. “It’s gonna be perfect.”

An abrupt sound of a car horn outside interrupted their moment. The two laughed and pulled apart. “I guess Adam’s getting impatient.” 

“Yeah, we better get moving. Grab a box so he doesn’t drive away without us,” Lance said picking up the box he had just taped up.

“Yes sir,” Keith said playfully as he picked up the nearest box.

“Now is not the time for that soldier. Let’s move!” Lance exclaimed as he marched out the door. He heard laughter from behind him. 

The pair started the process of moving boxes into the truck parked in the driveway. Lance was able to rope Hunk into helping them, while Pidge leaned against the truck and watched them while messing around on her phone. Lance occasionally shouted at her trying to get her to contribute, but she would simply ignore his comments or say some sarcastic remark that would get Lance fuming. Keith rolled his eyes while Hunk cheerfully laughed. It took a lot less time than Lance thought it would take to move the last boxes into the truck. Lance stood in the empty doorway of what was now his old bedroom. He had lived here for a little over four years, with half of that while he was dating Keith. An unexpected smile snuck onto Lance’s face as he thought of what was yet to come. 

The pair had been a together since that night in the backyard under the stars. The longer they were together, the closer they grew. Lance was so in love with this man that he still couldn’t believe that he ever hated him at one point. Keith made Lance the happiest he’s ever been. He knew that Keith was so amazing and that he would gladly spend the rest of his life making sure he was well loved. He deserved it.

He heard another honk from the truck outside. He knew that meant they were ready to head to the couple’s new home. “Lance, hurry up! Adam said he’s going to leave your ass if you move any slower!” Keith yelled poking his head into the house. Lance took one last peek at his old room and what was his old life and shut the door on it, ready for the future. 

“Alright! I’m coming, babe!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you all enjoyed this fic! I loved writing it and I had so much fun with it! Leave a kudos or a comment so I know what you think!  
> And again thank you Sarah (@sasshole14) for being the best beta <3
> 
> Thank you to these amazing people for giving me scene ideas when I asked! You are all the best!  
> Vickie: @yeehawkogane (The Sharpay Scene)  
> Jess: @capellance (The raccoon scene)  
> Lavin: @lavin_badumtss (The zebra convo, If ghosts are real convo, and the climbing convo)  
> (Sorry if I forgot someone or something!)  
> They are amazing humans and all of my readers should go follow them for quality content!!!
> 
> Once again my twitter is @kosmicknife and I'd love for you to come interact with me there too!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
